Albania
The Republic of Albania is a small parliamentary democracy in the southern part of Eastern Europe. It is less than 45 miles from Italy, across the Strait of Otranto which links the Adriatic Sea to the Ionian Sea. Albania has historically been dominated by several empires, including the Roman Empire, the Byzantine Empire, and finally the Ottoman Empire, before officially gaining independence in 1912. However, it was once again dominated by a foreign power, Italy, in 1939. As World War II progressed, Germany also occupied Albania, until they were driven out by primarily Communist partisans. For the early part of the Cold War, Albania was a close ally of the Soviet Union, until a schism turned Albania to the People's Republic of China. By 1978, Albania had turned away from China. With the end of the Cold War, Albania saw a period of unrest until stable democratic reforms took hold in the early 21st century. Albania in Alpha and Omega After the revelation of Divine presence in the world, Albania began to shut down its military incursions into Kosovo. Whether this state of affairs would be permanent or simply an aberration, was not immediately obvious.Alpha and Omega, p. 465. Albania in The Gladiator Albania had a long history of Communism, and was viewed as a stalwart in the war against fascism and capitalism. Albania's neighbor, the Italian People's Republic, even named a school in Milan for Enver Hoxha, the leader of the People's Republic of Albania for nearly 50 years.The Gladiator, pg 13. Nonetheless, Italy looked down its collective nose on its less sophisticated neighbors. The fact that Albania was the poorest country in Europe did not help. However, Italians were not publicly dismissive, as Albanians were quick to be insulted and generally liked to carry knives.Ibid. Albania was a red-headed stepchild as far as the USSR was concerned. After Joseph Stalin's death, the USSR briefly turned its back on his legacy. Hoxha, a staunch Stalinist, turned his back on the USSR, and aligned himself with the People's Republic of China. After Hoxha's death, the USSR re-embraced Stalin. However, the relationship had been permanently damaged. For decades, the USSR provided no financial aid to Albania. While the two countries were officially allies by 2097, Albania suffered internal strife as pro-Chinese guerrillas fought against the government. Various countries, including Italy, had troops in Albania to help keep the guerrillas down, with limited success.Ibid. 209-10. Albania in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Albania was annexed into Italy during World War II. It remained part of the Italian Empire into the 21st century.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg 26. Albania is not specifically listed, but this is consistent with the story's (apparent) POD. Albania in Southern Victory Albania fell into Austria-Hungary's sphere of influence in the aftermath of the Great War.Breakthroughs, pg. 569. As Albania is never mentioned again, it is unknown what role, if any, it played in the Second Great War. Albania in The War That Came Early Although Italy had designs on Albania before the outbreak of the Second World War in October 1938,Hitler's War, pg 129. Italy did not use the war as an excuse to attack its neighbor, and Albania maintained its neutrality for the entirety of the war.Somewhat speculative, based on the simple fact that Albania is never again mentioned in the series. Albania in Worldwar Albania was occupied and annexed by Italy in 1940. When the Race invaded Earth in 1942, the entirety of Italy and its possessions were occupied.In the Balance, pg. 226. After the Peace of Cairo in 1944, Italy and its European holdings''Striking the Balance, pg 375, including AlbaniaSee the Colonization map, were transferred to the possession of the [[Germany (Worldwar)|Greater German ''Reich]]. References Albania Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Category:Byzantine Empire (OTL) Albania Albania Albania Albania Albania Category:Italian Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Worldwar Category:The War That Came Early Category:Southern Victory Category:NATO Members Category:Warsaw Pact